


наедине

by simbay



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: И что же вы там в темноте делали?





	наедине

**Author's Note:**

> частичное au: мондо уже знает, что чихиро - парень

— Слушай, только давай так. Никому ни слова, а то засмеют. Ты сам знаешь, тут люди такие, ну, нехорошие, вон, недавно ж этот бейсболист певичку убил, мало ли, у кого тут еще крыша поедет.

Мондо чешет затылок и идет следом за Чихиро. Тот в ответ лишь кивает и широко улыбается, молча обещая, что никому ничего не скажет. Впрочем, он то знает, что если кто-то и услышит про то, что они сегодня делали, он ничего плохого не подумает, ведь страшная тайна Чихиро известна лишь ему и, теперь, Мондо. Подойдя к невзрачной двери, на которой криво прикреплена табличка "Кладовка", Фуджисаки открывает дверь и заходит внутрь, жестом он приглашает байкера войти следом. Как только дверь закрывается, паренек тяжело вздыхает и садится на пол, расправляя юбку. Оовада садится рядом и подозрительно косится по сторонам, не до конца веря, что он это делает. Ну, что ж сказать, бывает.

— Госпожа Селестия не одобрит, если узнает, что мы выкрали у нее это, а Монокума не одобрит, если узнает, что мы гуляем по ночам, — тихо замечает Фуджисаки.

Мондо громко фыркает и отмахивается от паренька.

— Плевать я на них хотел! Опасность стоит результатов.  
— Я не гарантирую, что все пройдет так, как вы хотите, - так же тихо добавляет Чихиро, приближаясь к Мондо.  
Прикрывая глаза, он тяжело вздыхает и резко отстраняется, после чего достает из кармана бархатный мешочек, из которого выуживает карты.

— Итак, начнем же. Вы уверены, что хотите, чтобы я начал?

Чихиро осторожно смотрит Мондо. Тот раздраженно смотрит на программиста и кивает. В ответ Фуджисаки лишь пожимает плечами и раскладывает карты.  
Они, значит, решили погадать. По мнению Мондо это было совершенно не мужское дело, постыдное для такого байкера, как он. Чихиро, слыша это, лишь посмеивался, но молчал. Разложив карты, он начал свое дело, показывая то на одну, то на другую карточку, а потом вынул пикового валета.

— Смотрите, Мондо-сан, у него черные волосы.  
— Ишимару что ли? — весело фыркает Мондо, после чего начинает смеяться. — Вот судьба-чертовка, опять я с ним столкнусь! Ну-ну...  
— А тут изображена беловолосая дева...  
Червонная дама с укором смотрит на Чихиро, и тот смущенно краснеет.  
— Как думаете, а это кто мог быть?

— Ну, модница-то наша померла, а из блондинов я могу вспомнить лишь Киригири и...  
Лицо Мондо неожиданно мрачнеет.  
— Оогами.

— Между прочим, Оогами-сан очень даже хорошая и добрая, — обиженно замечает Чихиро и прижимает карту к себе. Поджав губы, он тихо добавляет. — А может, это я?..  
Увидев, что Мондо начал смеяться, он обиженно фыркает.  
— И ничего смешного! Между прочим, судьба могла говорить о том моменте, который происходит сейчас. Вот что вы все смеетесь, а? Прекратите, нас могут услышать!..

Он замирает, не договорив, а Мондо перестает смеяться. Дверь в кладовку тихо приоткрывается и туда заглядывает печально известная черно-белая морда плюшевого медведя. Только вопреки ожиданиям, Монокума не кричит, не злится, и даже не грозит им лапой с когтями, а лишь спрашивает, с удивлением как-то:

— Это вы что тут, в картишки играете?  
— Ага, на раздевание! — гаркнул Мондо и засмеялся, покатившись по полу, над своей собственной шуткой.  
Смотря на байкера с укором, Чихиро покачал головой и вздохнул, после чего со страхом посмотрел на Монокуму. Тот не шелохнулся.  
— М-может... Вы... ну... Вам погадать?

Монокума вздрогнул и отрицательно покачал головой. Окинув парочку неодобрительным взглядом, он недовольно фыркнул и указал на дверь.

— А ну живо по комнатам! На первый раз ладно, еще прощу, но в следующий раз вас ждет наказание!

Он развернулся и побрел куда-то в сторону кухни, провожаемый удивленными взглядами Чихиро и Мондо.

— Ишь, гадают они тут, ублюдки мелкие, совсем страх потеряли... На их радость я сегодня добрый...

 

 

***

Когда следующим утром Мондо вошел в столовую, на него уставились несколько пар удивленных глаз, после чего кое-кто, не будем говорить, что это был Ямада, ехидно спросил:

— Ну и что вы там в темноте делали? А то Фуджисаки-сан нам так и не рассказал...  
Сидящий в углу Чихиро густо покраснел и обиженно поджал губы.

Мондо покраснел следом, но не промолчал, а заорал на всю столовую, да так, что кружка с чаем у Селестии треснула.  
— Ах ты паршивый черно-белый коврик, вот доберусь я до тебя!..

И никто не знал, что в тот момент сидящая за пультом управления Джунко Эношима смеялась громче всех.


End file.
